


Do they love each other like I love you?

by CandlesinRome



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlesinRome/pseuds/CandlesinRome
Summary: Ferma nella mia posizione, sono convinta che Aureliano avesse realizzato i suoi sentimenti nel finale di serie. Cosa sarebbe successo se avesse avuto il tempo di viverli?
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Nadia Gravone/Angelica Sale
Kudos: 10





	Do they love each other like I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> Nella mia vita ho scritto spesso, ma non ho mai narrato. Da poesie a saggi filosofici e sociologici, questa è la mia prima vera opera narrativa, quindi prendetela con le pinze, e non troppo sul serio.  
> Ho scritto questa fic solo per divertirmi un po', non ha subito correzioni o revisioni quindi perdonate gli eventuali errori.

“Daje Aurelià, tirati su" le mani di Alberto tremavano mentre richiamavano a se tutte le forze rimaste in quel corpo minuto, tentando di sorreggere Aureliano, che nel frattempo era come se si sciogliesse a contatto con asfalto e sangue.   
“Non fare il coglione" sussurrò appena, accarezzando la sua guancia con la propria, per poi cercare disperatamente contatto visivo. “Me alzo, giuro, mo me alzo" la risposta venne in una voce strozzata dall'affanno, ma piena di sincerità. Era come se Aureliano avesse improvvisamente spento l'interruttore della morte, nel vedere tanta disperazione negli occhi di Alberto.  
E come avrebbe potuto anche solo pensare di lasciarlo solo, non poteva neppure immaginare quanto Alberto, fragile più dei gioielli che aveva addosso, sarebbe stato divorato dalla loro Roma se lui non fosse stato al suo fianco.   
Si aggrappò alla spalla dell'amico non come se ne andasse della sua vita, ma come se in gioco ci fosse quella di Spadino, l'unico vero impulso che avrebbe potuto risvegliare il suo corpo. Il petto di Alberto si muoveva in respiri profondi e frenetici, ingerendo quel dolce veleno che era la speranza , tremando dalla paura che un solo movimento sbagliato avrebbe potuto rompere quel delicato equilibrio che gli stava tenendo in vita.  
Quando furono entrambi in piedi e in prossimità della macchina Aureliano si fermò di scatto, sorrideva, il viso pieno di sangue e gli occhi più accesi che mai e guardava Alberto come se gli avesse appena consegnato il trono di Roma. “Oh ma che cazzo fai, ‘namo Aurelià, te devi sbrigà” disse spazientito, tentando di trascinarlo a se, ma Aureliano non dava segno di volersi spostare. “Tu m'hai cambiato la vita, Albè" disse poi d'un tratto, con lo stesso stupido sorriso sul volto.  
Lo zingaro riuscì, anche in quella situazione surreale ad arrossire per un istante, per poi ritornare a trascinare l'amico verso la macchina.  
“Ridimello quando te l’avrò salvata" rispose dopo poco, non aggiungendo altro.  
....  
Quando Aureliano si risvegliò, in quella che sembrava una stanza d'ospedale, notò subito Angelica e Nadia che si allontanavano mano nella mano verso il corridoio, le vide da lontano, attraverso la porta semi aperta che si ritrovò davanti. Riuscì a spostare impercettibilmente lo sguardo e sentì il suo corpo tornare a respirare nel vedere ciò che era al suo fianco, seduto su una poltroncina sotto la finestra, con me mani che gli sorgevano la testa e le spalle che si alzavano e si abbassavano seguendo i suoi respiri. Era facile immaginare che Alberto non l'avesse mai lasciato solo, per tutta la sua permanenza in quella struttura.   
“Si vogliono bene quelle due, mi sa" fu la prima cosa che gli venne in mente di dire, per richiamare a se la sua attenzione.  
Alberto scattò in piedi, spaventato, il volto bagnato da lacrime che aureliano sospettava essere li da ben prima del suo risveglio. Il ragazzo si avvicinò al letto tremante, sul suo volto era leggibile il crescente sollievo e la gioia che stava provando; le sue mani si avvicinarono al volto di Aureliano, per poi allontanarsi prima di poterlo toccare. Il volto dell'Adami prudeva per quell'assenza di contatto, come se gli fosse stata negata l'unica medicina che gli servisse. Alberto era terrorizzato dal terrorizzare Aureliano, e questo era chiaro, era soprattutto comprensibile, vista la reazione che il ragazzo aveva avuto la prima ed unica volta Spadino aveva osato esternare i suoi sentimenti.  
“Che cazzo fai, il timido? Vieni qui" il tono di Aureliano era disperato, le sue braccia si aprirono per chiamarlo a se in un atteggiamento che richiamava quasi quello di un bambino, ed Alberto era un uomo troppo debole per potervi resistere. Sprofondò fra le braccia di Aureliano come aveva sempre desiderato fare, come aveva fatto giorni prima, mentre cercava di sottrarlo alle braccia della morte.  
Un sorriso furbo dipinse il volto di Aureliano, che poggiò le labbra sul collo dell'amico per potevi sussurrare contro  
“Mi hai cambiato la vita, Albè"   
Alberto nel frattempo era impegnato a piangere contro la sua spalla, e a quelle parole accompagnò i singhiozzi ad una impercettibile risata, confusa fra tutte le emozioni che si stavano manifestando sul suo corpo.  
“Hai ragione, si vogliono proprio bene quelle due" fu la sola frase pronunciata dopo interi minuti passati avvinghiati, prima che le loro labbra silenziassero l’ una le parole dell'altra.


End file.
